Getting To Know Malfoy
by TatraMegami
Summary: Dumbledore has everyone playing a 'getting-to-know-you' game and Harry's paired with Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, nor do I own "101 things you need to know". 

A/N: this story started out when I got the idea for Harry's description of Malfoy, I wrote it down and then wrote the story. I hope you like the story, and I'm sorry if you find it boring. -Anni 

Getting to Know Malfoy   
  


Harry stood up with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years and walked over to Professor McGonagall. 

Dumbledore had announced that class was canceled for that day in order for them to play a "getting to know you" game, as he called it, he told them that they were going to be paired with someone and they had to spend the day together talking about themselves, then they were to write a paragraph of what they learned about their partner, they had to present it the next day. Dumbledore had split them up into years and told them to go to the professors for their partner assignment. He had assigned the sixth years to Professor McGonagall. 

Once everyone was gathered around, Professor McGonagall started to pair them off. 

"Bones and Granger, Brown and Moon, Padma Patil and Abbot, Weasley and Boot, Longbottom and Nott, Potter and Malfoy," McGonagall paired the rest of the sixth year up, but the Gryffindor trio had stopped listening. 

"Poor you, stuck with Malfoy for the entire day," Ron said. 

"I feel sorry for you, but maybe you really will learn something about Malfoy you didn't already know," Hermione said. 

"Like what?" Ron scoffed. 

"Guys, they just told us we can leave now," Harry interrupted before they got into an argument. 

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Hermione said. 

"Hey Hermione, which one is Boot?" Ron asked. 

"The Ravenclaw with brown hair," Hermione answered. 

"Thanks, I'll see you both later," Ron said. 

"See you," Harry said as both of them started to walk away.   
  


Harry went to the doors of the Great Hall where he had seen Malfoy a second ago. 

"Hey," Harry said when he had caught up with Malfoy. 

"Just so you know, I am not spending the entire day with you, I'll put up with having to eat lunch and dinner with you, but I'm not spending anymore time with you," Malfoy said before stalking off. 

Harry shrugged and then walked off, heading for the kitchens. 

Harry spent the rest of the day eating chicken, only coming out of the kitchen for lunch, dinner, bathroom room breaks, and then finally to go to the common room for the rest of the night.   
  


"So, what did you learn about Malfoy?" Ron asked when Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"Learn lots about him," Harry replied. 

"I told you that you would learn more about him," Hermione said. 

"No need to rub it into anyone's face," Ron muttered. 

"Let's write our descriptions now so we'll have the rest of the evening off," Hermione said. 

Harry sat down, picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, and started writing.   
  


Half an hour later Harry put down the quill and blew on his piece of parchment. 

"Done," he announced, folding the piece of parchment into a tiny square. 

"I'm done, too," Hermione said. 

"I'm about done," Ron said. 

A few minutes later Ron put down his quill. 

"Do you want me to look yours over?" Hermione asked Ron. 

"Okay," Ron said, handing her his parchment. 

After Hermione read over Ron's parchment, Ron and Hermione played chess while Harry read a book called "101 Things You Need To Know,"[copyright Scholastic] until 11:30, upon which the trio went to bed.   
  


The next morning, after breakfast, the students split up into years and went to different classrooms to read their descriptions. The sixth years got the Defense classroom. 

McGonagall started calling people up in alphabetical order. 

Harry paid attention to Hannah Abbot, who was first, Susan Bones, who was paired with Hermione, Terry Boot, who was paired with Ron, then he zoned out until McGonagall got to Hermione. He listened to Hermione's description of Susan Bones and then zoned out again, though he listened to Malfoy's description of Harry with one ear, until McGonagall called him up. 

Everyone sat up a bit straighter, with the exception of Hermione and a few Ravenclaws', to listen to what the Boy-Who-Lived had to say. 

Harry walked up to the front of the room, took out his much folded(folded 6 times) piece of parchment, unfolded the piece of parchment, and started to read. 

"This is what I learned about Draco Malfoy from spending the entire day with him. 

"He likes to sit in the rain, he dyes his hair purple every morning, he likes to throw knives at people(specially bald people), he wears a dress to bed, he has webbed feet, and he likes to feed the ducks every morning at 9:00 AM(that's why he's always late for class). 

"In short, he's really nice to people, but needs to brush his hair more," Harry read.   
  


End 


End file.
